MLP Fan-Fic The Rose Colored Rainbow
by Death Star 813
Summary: Rainbow Dash is helping Twilight Sparkle learn how to fly just as good as she does. When she lies her way to go back home, something happens that changes her life forever, and in turn, changes those around her.
1. Chapter 1

MLP Fan-Fic "The Rose Colored Rainbow"

"Please, as if! What do you know about flying anyway? You just got wings!" Rainbow Dash yells, becoming frustrated with Twilight.

"Well I know that your wings aren't supposed to bend backwards, much like yours Dash." Twilight mocks, looking at Rainbow Dash's broken wing.

"Well, what if I wanted to break it? Maybe I just needed a break from having to clean it all the time."

"Yes, you would do that, wouldn't you?" Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight, making her flinch with a shiver of fear running down her spine.

"Do you want my help, or not?"

"I'll, I'll take your help."

"Good. Now, there are two easy steps to flying." She leads Twilight to the edge of a cliff. "You spread you wings, and-" she pushes her off the cliff, "jump." Rainbow Dash stares at the ground for a minute, and then sees a flash of purple light in front of her eyes. Twilight turns, and lands next to her softly on all fours.

"I, I did it. I did it!" Twilight screams in delight, jumping around. "Oh Rainbow, thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?"

"Stop, hugging me, so tightly would be good." She struggles to reply.

"Oh, hehe, sorry." Twilight let's go, letting Rainbow Dash breath.

"Anyway, I'm going to go help Fluttershy with her animals, you keep practicing though." And she flies off before Twilight can answer, keeping her balance in the air with the one good wing she has. She has had so many injuries to her wings, she found out and remembered how to fly with just one good one. She rests at her door in the front of her house, and forces herself to open it. "I can't believe I just lied to Twilight." She mutters to herself. She looks at a painting of a rainbow. Memories begin to flash before her like the jr. flight school, the time she got her cutie mark, her parents... tears fill her eyes. She hears knocking at the door. "Come in." She says, depressed.

"Um, hello? Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asks, bowing her head like always while walking in. "Oh, hi Rainbow. Are You ok?" Rainbow Dash sits there for a minute, ignoring Fluttershy. "Well, I brought you some things from the store. I figured you needed some of it since you haven't-"

"Do you sometimes feel like you don't matter?" Rainbow Dash asks, interupting Fluttershy and catching her by surprise. She is still staring at the picture.

"Well, yes, but I know deep down that I am cared about."

"But, what if you know your not? You know that your life is pointless, it's just, a waste of time?" She looks Fluttershy in the eye. "What then?"

"Dashie, I hope your not implying anything here. Your loved by so many, looked up to by everypony, and respected through-out Equestria. What would make you think all of this?" They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, then Rainbow Dash looks back at the picture of the rainbow.

"I don't know. It's been a difficult past year Flutters. I've had so many changes, and some of them were not for the better. I just, I sometimes wonder, why me? You know what I mean, just, why am I like this? I always try my best, but even then it's not always up to par."

"No Rainbow, it's not up to your par. You expect too much from yourself, you need to realize that your the best of the best, that you make the goals of any other who wants to be like you." Rainbow Dash looks back over at her, and Fluttershy can see the tears forming. "You also need to realize that you are just one Pegasus. Sure you might not be happy with it, but so many are. Look at Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash let's out an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I know about her. She adores me." Rainbow begins chocking up.

"No, she loves you. She is your biggest fan, and she is just a filly. Your not a waste Rainbow, trust me. I have to go now, Angel needs more food and I need to buy him some things. I'll talk to you later, goodbye." Fluttershy flies out of the house unusually fast. The house shakes a bit from Fluttershy's slight wind gust.

"Bye Fluttershy! And thank you." Fluttershy is too far away to hear her say thank you, but Rainbow Dash said it, it's god enough for her. She gets up, and walks over to her bed room. She trips on the rainbow painting which fell from the small gust of wind, and she feels a sharp, quick pain in her back left hoof. She looks at it, It's bleeding heavily, she cut it on a metal corner pice that was incorrectly put into place. She hobbles to get up, uses her one good wing for a boost to run to the medicine cabinet, and takes out some gauze tape. She wraps it around her foot, and begins to loose balance. Her vision Is going black, yet she tries to finish wrapping her hoof. She finishes, breaths out, and falls over.

15 days later

"I don't think she'll wake up Fluttershy."

"No, please, don't do this, please, just give it one more day."

"Fluttershy, ya said that the seventh day of her being here. I don't think it's fair to keep her like this for this long. If she isn't ready to wake up, then we shouldn't let her wake up."

"But, but I, o-one more day."

"Fine. Until this time tomorrow. But if she ain't awake by then, we are pulling the plug Fluttershy."

"Ok, thank you Applejack."

"Your welcome." Applejack walks out of the room, trying to look as optimistic as possible.

"Oh Dashie, why did this happen to you? It's not fair, it just isn't fair." Fluttershy stares at Rainbow Dash. Just the thought of not having her there is too much. All of the times they shared, like when Fluttershy helped Rainbow Dash find her pet Turtle, Tank, or when she did her best cheering for her at the best young flyers competition, and even the times they just sat around doing nothing. Fluttershy begins to tear up, her mind racing, and her eyes still locked firmly on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly open.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash weakly asks.

"Dashie!" Fluttershy hugs her very tightly, but she can still breathe. "I thought, we thought you were dead."

"I, I thought I was too. I could have sworn that I was back home with my parents, and my pets, and you were all saying goodbye to me. I thought that was real." Rainbow Dash sits there, still hugging Fluttershy. She catches a glimpse of her own hoof. "Um, what happened to my hoof? Why is it grey?"

"Oh." Fluttershy let's go. "Um, it's a long story, but, here you go." Fluttershy hands off a mirror in her mouth. Rainbow Dash takes it, and looks at herself.

"I..." She is speechless.

"I'm sorry Dashie, it was the only way to save you, or at least the only possible way for you to stay alive long enough for your body to rejuvenate itself. You see, you lost so much blood that you were about dead, and none of us have your blood type so we couldn't donate. The Dr. figured out that if we took the pigments that make up your coloring though, and put the into your vains, they would turn into blood cells. So now, your like this."

"I, I won't have anymore color, ever?" Rainbow Dash asks, scared.

"Um, n-no." Fluttershy stutters. Rainbow Dash continues staring into the mirror. The reflection is of a grey Pegasus. The only color is in the Rose eyes. Her skin is all grey, with her mane all sorts of light and dark grey coloring. "I'll, I'll leave you to getting used to this. I'm sorry Dashie, but it was the only way to save you." Fluttershy leaves, and closes the door behind her. Rainbow Dash is left staring at her new self. Her eyes seem like they have a new coloring, but it's the same. Her mane is multiple types of grey.

"Ms. Dash? It's time for you to leave." A nurse says, walking into the room.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asks, nearly talking in a whisper.

"Your records have been cleared. There is nothing wrong with you that requires the Emergency Room. You may go home." She leaves the room. Rainbow Dash gets on all four legs, and flies out of the hospital, heading back to her own home. Her wing must have been fixed while she was out.

"Hey! Look! A new Pegasus. Come on guys."

"Just keep flying, just keep flying, just keep flying." Rainbow Dash tells herself, hearing the colts behind her.

"Wait up!" The three colts fly as sat as they can, but they can't keep up with Rainbow Dash. "Forget it guys, we will catch that Pegasus later." Rainbow Dash reaches her house.

"Finally." She opens the door.

"Hi Rainbow Da-"

"Oh no." She mutters to herself.

"R-Rainbow Dash?"

"Hey Scootaloo." Rainbow Das says, feeling herself blush. Even her blushing is dark grey. "How did you get up here?"

"Fluttershy lifted me up here... but what happened to you?"

"It's a long story kid."

"But your color, it's gone. All of it except for your eyes."

"I'm aware. I'm sorry you have to see me like this Scoots, I'm always going to look like this." Rainbow Dash looks down, and sits, avoiding eye contact with Scootaloo.

"Listen, Rainbow Dash, I don't care, and I bet not many ponies do care, about how you look. Your the fastest in all of Equestria and a great friend. Don't worry about what people think of you on the outside, it's on the inside that truly maters. May you bring me to Applejack's now? I forgot she is-"

"Yea, ok, sure." Rainbow Dash say quickly. Before Scootaloo can respond, she picks her up, and flies as fast as she can to Applejack's, leaving behind a streak of light to dark greys. She hears voices in her head, and keeps flying faster and faster.

"Um, Rainbow, you might want to slow down." In Rainbow Dash's mind, Scootaloo said go faster. So she's does. "Rainbow? Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Slow down!" They come to a fast deceleration, and they reach Applejack's house.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yells. Rainbow Dash drops off Scootaloo, and goes to fly away. She feels something pulling on her tail. "Oh no you don't, your staying here for a minute." Applejack says through her teeth, struggling to keep Rainbow Dash from flying away. She flips her head, and smacks Rainbow Dash against the ground. She backs up, and Applejack can see the fear in her eyes. "RD, It's me, Applejack, there is no need to be scared." Rainbow Dash keeps backing up, and she bumps into the barn. She jumps, but stays where she is. Applejack walks closer, and Rainbow Dash cowers. She shuts her eyes, and curls up into a ball. "Rainbow, please don't be scared. Come on into the house, let's get you fixed up here." Reluctantly, Rainbow Dash slowly gets up and follows Applejack into her house.

"Hey Scootaloo, what's going on with Rainbow Dash? She has never acted like this before." Applebloom asks.

"I honestly have no idea. She kept flying faster and faster when we were coming here."

"But what happened to her coloring?"

"I don't know. She didn't explain it to me, and she didn't have a real reason not to. I don't know Applebloom. Come on, let's go do some more crusading with SweetieBelle." The head off to meet up with SweetieBelle.

"Ugh. Rainbow get out from under the blanket. There is no reason for you to be like this, your being ridiculous."

"I deserve this I deserve this, I deserve this, I deserve this." Rainbow Dash Keeps saying this for two minutes.

"Rainbow Dash! Firstly, you don't deserve what happened to you. Secondly, count your blessings. Your alive because of Fluttershy's quick thinking, so be grateful. If she didn't find you in your house, no pony knows what could have happened." There is an awkward silence. "Listen sugarcube, I know this isn't easy for you, but you have to keep your head up. Your alive. Wait, I think I know just the pony you can talk to."

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asks, almost scared.

"Big Macintosh?"

"Yes sis?" Big Mac asks, walking in the room from the kitchen.

"May you go and bring Ms. Hooves over?"

"Eeyup."

"Thanks big bro. Come on RD, let's go see Fluttershy, I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable with all of those animals she has surrounding you. Then after, we can come back and talk with Ms. Hooves."

"O, ok." Applejack and Rainbow Dash head out to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Hey! Applejack!"

"Oh. Hey Lyra, how are you?" Applejack asks. They are just off the road that leads straight to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Good. Hey, who is this?"

"Lyra, it's me, Rainbow Dash." Lyra's eyes become small.

"Your, your Rainbow Dash. But, your grey. Rainbow Dash isn't grey, she's teal. But, but your not..." She walks away, talking to herself. Rainbow Dash looks down, realizing that not many ponies are going to recognize her.

"Come on, let's get to Fluttershy's." They get to her cottage after five minutes of an awkward silent walk. Applejack walks up to the door. The lights are off through the window, and the animals are outside. "Fluttershy? Ya home?" No response. "She must be tending to the animals outside somewhere. Sorry RD. You could stay with me if you'd like."

"It's ok Applejack, thank you for trying to help. I think I'll just go to my house and sleep this off. Maybe I can get used to this." She forces a dale smile.

"Ok RD, if you think so." After that, Rainbow Dash flies back home. "I hope she knows what she is doing."

"Stupid. I can't be the only one with an issue like this." Rainbow Dash begins talking to herself as she walks through her house. "No, no I am not the only one. Maybe it's a matter actually getting hurt. What if others want to be like this? Then I'm just being selfish. Could I give them this power? To be grey with Rose eyes? How would that work though? Could I make a machine like that? How would I do it and not get caught though? I guess I could buy something to make them forget everything." She looks to her left. There is an empty space where a bed was originally supposed to go, but after an issue with the wood, the space in her house was never filled. An evil smile grows on her face. "I know just how to do this."


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, hello? Is anypony there?" Fluttershy walks into the room after hearing some sounds from her bed. It is eleven at night. "Hello?"

"Hello, F-Fluttershy."

"Who's there?" She begins shaking out of fright. It is quiet.

"Fluttershy."

"Please, who is this?"

"Hello, Flutters." Rainbow Dash pops her head in front of Fluttershy's. She has blood streaming down her light-grey face, her eyes are small and wall eyed, and she has a huge smile that shows blood-stained teeth.

"AHHH!"

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, don't scream, it will be ok." Rainbow Dash takes her hoof and runs it down Fluttershy's cheek. Blood from her hoof leaves a trail on her face. Fluttershy's eyes are small, and she is breathing heavily. "It will all be over soon." She punches Fluttershy, knocking her out. "It'll all be over soon."

"R-Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy wakes up, weak and helpless.

"Ah, your awake. Good."

"Dashie? What's going on?" She gets up, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

"You will see. Step on this real quick please." With a small amount of consideration, Futtershy steps on the metal square. "Now this will sting for only a second." The square falls from the house, and Fluttershy falls with it. There is silence. Rainbow Dash places another square into the hole, and continues her day like normal.

15 days later

"Hey RD?!" Applejack yells up to the house.

"Yes?" Rainbow Dash asks, covered in dust as she was cleaning her house.

"Have you seen Fluttershy? Nopony has seen her for nearly two and a half weeks now."

"Um, no, check her house again, I'll check the middle of Ponyville."

"Alright." Applejack runs off to Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow Dash walks back into her house, and removes the square she put there fifteen days ago. She glides down the hole, and looks at the machine. She sits her hooves in the top of it, and pulls out Fluttershy who is unconscious. She holds Fluttershy, and flies her back to her cottage before Applejack arrives looking for Fluttershy. She places her in her bed, and flies behind the house.

"Fluttershy?! Are you in there?!" Applejack bucks down the door, too worried about her friend to care about breaking and entering, destruction of property, or any sort of criminal offense. She runs up too Fluttershy's bedroom, and finds a lump under the blanket. "Fluttershy?" She slowly pulls off the blanket. Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes.

"A-Applejack? Is that you?"

"...Fluttershy?" She is nearly speechless.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Applejack is silent, and just continues staring. Fluttershy looks at herself. "Oh, what, how did I, but when-"

"Applejack? Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash calls upstairs.

"We're up here RD!" Applejack yells back down. Rainbow Dash flies up, and sees Fluttershy. She smiles, it worked, but then pretends to be surprised.

"Fluttershy? What happened?"

"I, I don't know. I can't remember other than seeing you in the hospital Dashie. Then I wake up here in my bed. But, what happened?" Applejack pulls over a mirror. Fluttershy gasps. She is grey. All grey. Her skin is a light grey, but her mane and tail are even lighter. Then she sees the most frightening part of herself, her eyes are rose colored. She has nothing to say. She begins to shake, scared and helpless. Applejack picks up Angel and hands him to her, trying to give her comfort. She holds him close, trying to feel some sort of safety. Applejack looks at RD, and points at the door with her head. The two friends leave Fluttershy, letting her be alone for a while. They close the door leading outside, and walk along the road.

"RD, I can't believe this. She looks like a clone of you. You didn't do anything, did you?"

"Of course not! I don't understand it either, maybe it's a sickness? Some sort of bug that gets into your blood." She tries to divert the conversation away from herself.

"Maybe. Just keep an eye on anypony who is acting odd, perhaps there are some warnings as to when or who the sickness will hit." Applejack trails off, thinking to herself.

"Ok. I'm going home, get me when you need me." Rainbow Dash flies off to her house, too fast for Applejack to reply. Applejack looks at her fly away, and continues walking to her house.

"I can't believe it worked." Rainbow Dash says, walking into her house. "I can do this to anypony and not get caught. I'm free to get away with this. Now I just need to bless others with this gift."

"You, did that?" Twilight walks in, hearing Rainbow Dash talk to herself.

"What? Did what?"

"You made Fluttershy look like you?"

"How did you know that happened to her? You weren't even there."

"Rarity told me and I went to see her. I came up here to ask if you knew anything but, I guess you really did do it." Rainbow Dash doesn't know how to react. She stares at Twilight, trying to think of the best solution. It then comes to her.

"Ok, you got me. I did it. Go ahead and fly down this hole, I'll follow and you can report this to the police. It's where I keep all of my quills and paper. Here, I'll even show you it's fine." She flies down the hole, and flies back up with a torn paper in her hoof. "See?"

"Ok, fine." Twilight flies down the hole, and Rainbow Dash presses a button on her wall. The floor closes, and Twilight begins screaming. About a minute goes by until it becomes silent.

"Finally, peace." Rainbow Dash lies down, and falls asleep, happy with what she has accomplished.

"Angel, oh Angel, why would this happen to me?" Fluttershy sits on her bed, still hugging Angel, and still crying. "All my life I have wanted to be like her, but not in this way. Oh Angel."

"Fluttershy?"

"H-hello?" Fluttershy stares at her door, scared.

"Fluttershy, may I come in?"

"Yes." The door opens, it's Scootaloo.

"Hey Fluttershy. Have you seen Ra-" She cuts herself off, looking at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? You look just like Rainbow Dash."

"I know. I don't know why, or how, but I do." She looks down at Angel who is furiously trying to pull himself free of her grip. She let's go, and he runs down stairs. "Sorry Angel." She says quietly.

"Well, do you know have any idea?"

"No." She begins crying even more.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll figure out why this happened. I promise." Scootaloo runs out of the house. Fluttershy watches her run to Applejack's through the window with tears in her eyes.

"Please, hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

"You brought this onto yourself kid!"

"Rainbow Dash, you don't have to do this, you're my big sister."

"I'm not the sister of a Pegasus that can't even fly! You are a failure Scootaloo! And now your going to see just how much you are truly hated!"

"NO!" Scootaloo sits up, breathing heavily. "Another nightmare." She begins to tear up, thinking about the horrible dream that just took place. "I swear Fluttershy, I swear on my soul that I'll get to the bottom of it."

"Scootaloo? Are you in there?"

She wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yes, come in."

"Hey there squirt, how did you sleep?" Applejack takes her hat from the coat rack, and places it on her head.

"Fine I guess. Just, I had another bad dream."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No, it's stupid anyway. How did you sleep though? Better than me I hope."

"I slept fine thanks, but your sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for letting me sleep here AppleJack, it means a lot to me."

"It's no problem. I'm going to go work on the farm, you're free to go at any time." Before Scootaloo can answer, Applejack leaves the room. She gets out of the bed, and walks out to the farm. She watches Applejack buck a tree, and walks tothe CMC tree house, sits on a chair, and thinks. "Why would Rainbow Dash make Fluttershy look just like her?"

"It could be some sort of sickness." Applebloom walks in, obviously trying to figure out the same thing Scootaloo is.

"Well, I guess that could be true. But how long was Rainbow Dash in the hospital?"

"Fifteen days."

"How long was Fluttershy missing?"

"Fifteen days."

"You don't find that convenient in any?"

"What are you trying to suggest?" Applebloom looks at Scootaloo with a worried face.

"I'm saying that either something Is stealing everypony for fifteen days to make them look like that, or Rainbow Dash isn't exactly happy that she is the only one that looks like this."

"So basically, you think that, Rainbow Dash is doing this?" Scootaloo slowly nods her head. Applejack runs up into the tree house.

"Have y'all seen Twi' around?"

"No, not in almost two two weeks. Sorry sis'."

"It's alright." Applejack trots back to the farm, looking worried.

"So Scootaloo, according to your theory, Rainbow Dash should be changing Twilight to look like her right now, and almost be done?"

"It's been fourteen days since she was last seen, so I'd say that tommorow we will have to watch for her. If not tomorrow, then in two days." Scootaloo gets up, and walks out of the tree house, muttering to herself. Applebloom lies down in the tree house, and falls asleep.

"RD!" Applejack yells up to the single house in the clouds. "Rainbow Dash!"

"What?!"

"Have you seen Twilight around?" There is no answer. Rainbow Dash flies through her cloud floor, meeting Applejack on the ground. Her mane is more of a mess than usual, she is breathing heavily, and she has blood on her skin. "Rainbow, what happened?"

"You, you know too much."

"Rainbow, your starting to scare me."

"I didn't want it to happen, oh no, I just wanted to give her this gift. Then she found a, flaw, in the machine."

"What are you talking about!?" Applejack is becoming frustrated.

"She tried to take advantage of me, of the machine, but I just couldn't allow it." A red raindrop falls on Applejack's hat. She takes it off and looks at the droplet. Another drops from the sky, and another, then another. It begins to pour.

"What the hay is-" realization begins to sink in.

"You know too much." Applejack slowly begins to back up, scared. "Now, if you would be so kind as to walk under me house, this could be over quickly."

"You're... you're the one that did that to Fluttershy. You're the one that kidnapped Twilight, you KILLED HER!" Applejack lunges forward, her fears becoming anger. She bites Rainbow Dash's grey mane, and rips out a lock of hair. Rainbow Dash repetitively knees Applejack's gut, making her throw up. They get themselves under Rainbow Dash's house, and get soaked. She punches Applejack, almost knocking her out.

"I-I, I warned you. And now, now you're just a bloody mess." Rainbow Dash is breathing heavily, staring at her. Applejack tries to keep her eyes open, but gives in, and sleeps. "Who else? Come on! I'm waiting!" Silence.

"R-Rainbow D-D-Dash?" She hears the most innocent voice she has ever heard. She looks behind her, Fluttershy is staring, tears streaming down her light-grey face with the blood pouring down on the two Pegasi.

"Fluttershy, you know I didn't do this to you, it's a disease, right?"

"N-no, you, you did do this. Scootaloo was right, you are a monster!" She runs away as fast as she can. Rainbow Dash flies and lands on her, holding her down.

"DO NOT MAKE ME KILL YOU!" Rainbow Dash yells, crying at the same time.

"I'd rather you kill me than me to live a life where I can't even trust my best friend!" Rainbow Dash backs away, and begins talking something Inaudible to herself. She flies straight up, and gets lost in the light of the sun. Fluttershy lies there, listening to the peace and quiet. "Applejack!" She gets up and runs back under Rainbow Dash's house. She picks up Applejack and flies to the hospital. "Please, hold on Applejack, don't let go, hold on."


	4. Chapter 4 Finale

Applejack wakes up, lying down in a hospital bed. Her face is sore, her hooves ache, and her mind is racing. She looks around the room, going from trying to wake up to freaking out in a matter of seconds.

"Applejack?"

"Fluttershy?" She looks at the edge of her bed to see the grey Pegasus walking towards her.

"It's me. I know you probably don't remember what happened, but-"

"Rainbow Dash tried to kill me."

"Um, well, yes. I brought you here and I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"How long have I been out?" Applejack looks at the clock, it's midnight. Her breathing quickens from the sudden burst of pain, then normalized again.

"Four days." Fluttershy looks down, slowly crying. "I don't understand. Why would she do this? She did this to me, tried to kill you, and killed Twilight. Why? What made her do this?"

"It's her color."

"W-what?"

"Her color, it has to be. I think we are dealing with a much bigger problem than we initially thought Fluttershy. Come on, let's go and tell mayor mare, we need to stop this." AppleJck gets up, and walks out of the room, stumbling a bit. Fluttershy stares at a picture of a rainbow. She can't stop thinking about what has happened to Twilight, her, and what almost happened to Applejack. "Fluttershy, come on!" She reluctantly flies to the side of Applejack, and the two of them head to the mayor's office.

"So what you're telling me is that Rainbow Dash did that to Fluttershy, tried to kill you, and killed Twilight Sparkle who is not only on good terms with Princess Celestia, but a Princess herself. Even when the royal guards found a letter saying that she would be gone to the other universe, and come back in thirty moons."

"Well, when you say it like that, it doesn't exactly sound reasonable, but yes, that is what I'm saying." Applejack and the mayor stare at eachother for a minute or two.

"Look, I don't know if you know this, but it is two in the morning. If you turley feel as though this should be taken seriously, I'll send a group of detectives to Ms. Dash's house in the daylight. Now, if you would be so kind as to take your leaving."

"Thank you mayor." And with that, Applejack and Fluttershy leave. They stop at the entrance to the building, and then continue to Applejack's house. They are silent most of the way. Fluttershy kept a close eye on Applejack, as she would often slowly drift off the path. Fluttershy would pull her back, with the quick response of "thanks," and then would go right back to thinking.

Once there, Applejack abruptly stopped in front of her own house. Fluttershy bumps into her, and softly apologizes. Applejack remains still. "Applejack? Are you ok?" No response. "I'm going to head back to my house and try to sleep, here." She opens the front door to Applejack's house, and leaves. Applejack stares into the hose for some time, and then walks in.

Fluttershy walks into her cottage, thinking about want happened when she was unconscious while being transformed into this grey Pegasus she is now. She thinks back to the machine. She went in and out of consciousness, making it difficult to remember those fifteen days that she was gone. She remembers at one point when she was awake. It's a blurry memory, but a memory. It was a box made of condensed clouds that felt like they were metal. It was a small box, barley able to fit her. Her hooves were caught in some sort of sticky web. There were pipes that entered her joints, from the numbness that she could barley feel, they were probably connected to her vains. There were also thin tubes that entered her skin. These she could feel, and if the circumstances were any different, it would have been painful beyond belief. Judging from the feeling however, it most likely didn't go past all layers of skin. In reality, it made sense. In morality, Fluttershy refused to believe any of it. Rainbow Dash was the closest friend that she had, and what she said was true, she would rather die than be unable to trust her oldest, best friend.

"Fluttershy..." A weak voice echos through the small cottage. She looks around, snapping back to the present. "Fluttershy..." The voice repeats itself.

"H-hello? I-is somepony, t-there?" The door begins to close on it's own. Fluttershy holds her breath, and the light flicks on. A purple-maroon pony is standing in the doorway.

"Please, help me." The pony faints.

"T-Twilight? Oh no, please no." She grabs her friend, scared. Her wings are torn, her horn is beaten, and she herself is bloody. Fluttershy can not get a decent hold because Twilight is covered in her own blood. "T-Twilight? Don't worry, I'm going to make sure your better." Fluttershy holds onto her as well as she can. She flies to the hospital, no easy feat considering it was just turning dawn and the tears in her eyes were blocking her vision. Once she gets to the hospital, she hands off Twilight to the nurse. Twilight looks back at Fluttershy, her slowly opening eyes worried and helpless. Fluttershy stays there for a minute, and slowly heads back home. Her walk is silent, and she ignores most of the ponies that tried saying hi or ask any questions. She gets to her house, and falls into her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Rainbow Dash continues pacing in her home, thinking out-loud, her voice demented. "I didn't do anything wrong, oh no, I just helped others. I've been doing everything right, I've given this blessing to others. They just don't know it, they don't see it the way I do. This machine, if that unicorn didn't put a spell on it to work, I'd be alone in this dark world."

"What spell?"

"The spell, the unicorn that made it so anypony who walks into the machine can be manipulated to have their pigments, blood cells, anything inside of them can be turned into anything I want. Without the spell, they would just have pipes going in them. I mean, come on, do you really think that pigments can turn into blood cells without magic? It isn't practical... wait, who said that?"

"I did."

"Oh no." Princess Celestia walks I front of Rainbow Dash. "I have nothing to say. You have done crimes that have never been committed in Ponyville before. You almost killed a princess Rainbow Dash. I am beyond the point of disappointment. I am afraid that you will have to keep the moon company for the next thousand years."

"What? No, nooooo!" Rainbow Dash sits up in her bed, breathing heavily. "A, a dream. Celestia was never here, she doesn't know what is going on, how I am helping others. Maybe, maybe they don't want the help though. I suppose I can understand that, but why wouldn't they want this? Wait, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash flies down to the ground, and races to Fluttershy's cottage. "Fluttershy!?" She hears a faint crying. She slowly trots up to the bedroom to see a crying, whimpering Fluttershy.

"W-why? Why Angel? All of my friends are almost dying, so far I carried two of the four I have left to the hospital, saving their lives. I can't do it anymore. It would be so much easier if Rainbow Dash had just killed me, gotten it over with, and not let me live this... Hell." Rainbow Dash isn't quite sure what it is. If it is seeing her best friend crying, wishing she was dead, or looking for comfort in an abusive pet, but she feels something inside of her change.

"What, what have I done?" She backs up, and almost falls down the stairs. She catches herself, but rolls on the floor below the bedroom. "I'll tell you what you have done, you have made other's have such a better life." She begins to shake. "But, but I made Fluttershy cry, I almost killed three of my friends, how is that making it better?" She punches herself in the stomach. "Don't talk like that, that is the talk of the weak, the helpless, the hopeless, you deserve to be free, to be number one. You can't always be tied down to friends, killing them and making them live a life of Hell is the best way to live." She slaps her own face. "I didn't want THIS to happen though, I just wanted others to be like me. Not wishing they were dead. Shut up! You wanted this, you got it. Don't go crying around asking for help if what you got isn't what you want, you got it, you're keeping it. No, no I am not living like this! I want to help others! Not hurt them! Then why don't you just kill yourself?"

"Dashie!" The room goes silent. Fluttershy looks Rainbow Dash over, her gut and cheek are bruised. "I don't know what has happened to you, but it needs to stop. You were just arguing about life with yourself in my house! How do you think I feel, huh?" Then it begins to sink in. Fluttershy is the one who made the doctor unicorn heal Rainbow Dash, which in turn saved her. But by saving her, she became evil. "I, I made you like this. I'm the one who had them save you, I'm the one who made you like this, I, made you evil."

"Fluttershy you can't blame yourself for my mistakes."

"Yes I can!"

"Fluttershy? Y'all in here? Hello-" Applejack stops, seeing Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking. "Fluttershy, what is she doing here?"

"Applejack, I'm the reason why she has done all of this. I made the doctor save her, I made him do the only thing he could, I made her evil." Fluttershy confesses.

"I can't go on like this, I'm hurting you all. Shut up right now! You're helping them! No I'm not!" Rainbow Dash flies into Fluttershy's kitchen, and holds a knife with her teeth. Fluttershy sees this, and runs over. She runs in front of Rainbow Dash, and her head bows all the way down.

"No!" Applejack runs over. She sees Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy lying on the ground, a small pool of multi-colored fluid growing around them. "No, no please, not the both of you, no." Rainbow Dash is behind Fluttershy, the knife having gone through the both of their chests.

"F-Fluttershy?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm, I'm sorry. I'm sorry AJ, I shouldn't have become what I had."

"Rainbow... Why?" Applejack asks, crying heavily now, barley able to speak.

"I, I wanted to end it. If I continued on, I would have kept hurting, kept killing. But I didn't expect Fluttershy to try and save me." Rainbow Dash coughs up some blood.

"Of course I did Dashie, you're my friend."

"Even after what I did?"

"Yes..." A smile grows on the two Pegasi.

"AJ. Tell them my story, Fluttershy's story. I wasn't always evil, I was just corrupt. I wanted to give others this blessing, but it was a curse. It's my fault everything has happened. Is Twilight alive?"

"She, she is. She is recovering."

"Good. Tell her, I'm, sorry." Rainbow Dash dies, holding Fluttershy in a hug.

"Applejack, look, our blood." It is multi-colored. But the main color on the floor is a deep-red. "It's almost like a, Rose rainbow. Just like her eyes." Fluttershy returns the hug to the body of Rainbow Dash, and dies.

"F-Fluttershy? Rainbow, Dash?" Nothing. Applejack slowly gets up, crying, and slowly walks to the hospital to tell Twilight what had just happened. She picks up to a trot, and then a fast trot, and runs to the hospital, worrying about Twilight. "Twilight!"


End file.
